Estrellas
by Toylad
Summary: -...Oye, ¿Has notado algo sobre las estrellas? –preguntó inocentemente. -¿Qué? –se acercó a él. -Antes me gustaban, pero ahora me fascinan –él se acercó más a ella, al punto que ambos podían sentir la respiración del otro. Ella sonrió. -A mí más...


**Nota de autora:**¡Hola! Bueno, aquí estoy con un nuevo fic de MiyakoxBoomer aunque para ser honesta estoy trabajando en otro más, solo que me temo que esta semana no podré subir muchos fics D: (tontos examenes de informática, educación física y música D:) Eeen fin, espero que les guste *-*

**Disclaimer:**PPGZ y sus personajes no me pertenecen, el fic sí.

* * *

_"Si lloras por no ver el sol, _

_las lágrimas no te dejarán ver las estrellas"_

_"Lo arruiné…" _

El único pensamiento que se cruzaba por su mente en esos instantes, mientras las lágrimas brotaban descontroladamente de sus bellos ojos celestes como el cielo.

Se dio media vuelta y abrió cuidadosamente sus ojos. A pesar de sus ojos vidriosos, pudo visualizar su alrededor, su habitación. Se sentó al borde de su cama y cubrió su rostro con sus suaves y delicadas manos, en un intento por controlar su llanto, sabiendo que esto le era imposible.

Levantó su mirada para verse en un espejo. Y fue entonces cuando lo vio. Sus brillantes y alegres ojos que fascinaban a cualquiera que la conociese, ahora poseían una mirada melancólica y notablemente de una persona herida… herida profundamente.

Desvió su vista en un intento por evitar ver el reflejo que le mostraba el dolor que pasaba por esos instantes. Observó cuidadosamente su sweater turquesa. Estiró su mano lo suficiente como para lograr alcanzar el anteriormente mencionado abrigo. Con extremo cuidado, logró colocarse la prenda y se levantó de la cama, a pesar de que un leve temblor en sus manos de dificultaba ambas acciones.

Suspiró.

Miró el reloj que decoraba su mesita de noche. Las 11:46.

Abrió la puerta de su habitación y salió, no sin antes dar un vistazo por el pasillo para asegurarse de que su abuela no se encontraba en tal lugar. Caminó por los pasillos hasta llegar a la puerta de salida. Desvió la mirada y suspiró nuevamente. La abrió y salió.

Y entonces, corrió. Corrió como si no hubiese un mañana, hasta que por fin llegó a su destino; un hermoso campo alejado de todo, los problemas, discusiones, _los rechazos, _todo lo que la deprimía cada instante más.

Se recostó en el pasto y fue entonces cuando pudo lograr hacer lo que tanto deseaba, ver las preciosas estrellas. Las estrellas que con su belleza y resplandor iluminan hasta el rincón más oscuro y profundo, por más que éste no desee ser iluminado.

-Son hermosas, ¿Cierto? –una voz interrumpió sus pensamientos.

Se levantó, sobresaltada, y dirigió su vista al chico junto a ella, el cual se concentraba observando las estrellas con un tierno brillo en los ojos.

-¿Q-Qué ha-haces aquí…? –tartamudeó mientras un leve sonrojo invadía sus mejillas. Él sonrió y dirigió su mirada a la linda rubia que lo contemplaba con curiosidad.

-Lo lamento, ¿Prefieres estar sola? –preguntó inocentemente.

-No… está bien –desvió la mirada. Él se levantó velozmente y se acercó más a ella.

-¿Qué te ocurre? ¿Por qué estás triste? –preguntó mientras hacía un intento por observarla a los ojos.

-Estoy bien –respondió intentando esconder las lágrimas que escapaban salir de sus ojos.

-Miyako… sé que no somos muy buenos amigos, pero descuida… puedes confiar en mí –sonrió comprensivamente. Ella suspiró nuevamente.

-Me… me rechazaron –su voz era apenas un débil hilo.

-¿Disculpa? No te comprendo –se acercó aún más.

-Me rechazaron –subió levemente su voz.

-Lo siento… no te comprendo.

-¡Me rechazaron! –exclamó para entonces taparse el rostro y llorar desconsoladamente. Él se sobresaltó.

-¡¿Qué?! ¿Quién? –preguntó Boomer evidentemente molesto.

-Una escuela de verano… es para excelentes estudiantes pero me rechazaron… -se limpió un poco sus lágrimas.

- ¿Por qué? Todos saben que eres la mejor estudiante de todo el instituto –replicó él.

-Gra-gracias… -sonrió un poco- Pero me dijeron que me hacen falta actividades extraescolares, pero si comienzo una de estas actividades, voy a perder tiempo para estudiar –los ojos del rubio se abrieron como platos.

-¿Tanto estudias tú? –preguntó sorprendido. Miyako soltó una risita al notar la sorpresa del pecoso chico. Él se ruborizó levemente.

-Tampoco para tanto, pero los días de clases al menos una hora, para que me vaya bien en las pruebas –desvió la mirada. Él se volvió a acercar aún más.

-¡¿Hay que estudiar para las pruebas?! –exclamó el chico de ojos celestes evidentemente impactado. Ella volvió a reír.

-¡Tonto! –exclamó entre risas. Él volvió a sonreír. Ella se volteó y lo miró directo a sus ojos- Gracias, Boomer –él arqueó una ceja-. Por animarme –aclaró sonriendo.

-Ahh, no hay problema –de nuevo un rubor decoró sus pecosas mejillas. Ella sonrió dulcemente-. Pero oye, no respondiste mi pregunta…

-¿Qué pregunta? –arqueó una ceja y frunció sus labios. Él rió al ver la infantil expresión de la chica.

-Dije que las estrellas son hermosas, ¿Cierto? –ella miró el firmamento.

-Lo son –respondió mientras un brillo aparecía en sus ojos. Se volteó y lo miró a los ojos nuevamente-. Ahora responde tú mi pregunta.

-¿Qué pregunta? –se frotó la barbilla y arqueó una ceja. Miyako soltó una risita.

-¿Qué haces aquí? –él de un momento a otro se sonrojó completamente.

-Yo… em… bueno… -la rubia se encogió de hombros. El rubio suspiró con resignación- Te digo si prometes no decirle a nadie, mucho menos a tus amigas o a mis hermanos –ella asintió con la cabeza-. A veces me gusta venir aquí y observar las estrellas. Me gusta ver como brillan e iluminan todo, especialmente si estoy teniendo un mal día pero… hoy no fue un mal día… al menos para mí, ha sido uno de los mejores días de mi vida.

-¿Por qué? –preguntó inocentemente. De nuevo un rubor invadió las mejillas del chico.

-Porque… pude hablar con la chica que me gusta… -desvió la mirada.

-¿En serio? ¿Quién es ella?

-Bueno… es muy hermosa, tiene unos bellos ojos celestes, una personalidad encantadora y un lindo cabello rubio sujetado… en dos coletas –ahora Miyako se puso como una manzanita.

-¿En serio? –Él asintió con la cabeza- Pues el que a mí me gusta tiene unos ojos celestes como el cielo, el cabello despeinado y rubio y unas tiernas pequitas –Boomer sonrió.

-¿En serio? –ella asintió. Él sonrió tontamente- Oye, ¿Has notado algo sobre las estrellas? –preguntó inocentemente.

-¿Qué? –se acercó a él.

-Antes me gustaban, pero ahora me fascinan –él se acercó más a ella, al punto que ambos podían sentir la respiración del otro. Ella sonrió.

-A mí más –dijo mientras sus labios chocaban formando un dulce y tierno beso, un beso que sería el comienzo de una hermosa relación.

Fin.


End file.
